Gurren Lagann: Spiral Universe
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: A day after Viral, Darry, and Gimmy take off to find and help other Spiral races, Simon learns of their immediate danger from leader Rossiu. Apparently several ships sent to space by Teppelin's government have not come back. It's up to Yoko and Simon to help solve the mystery, make new friends, save their old friends, and help the universe one last time.


As Simon strode the same crowded roads he once walked as a younger man, the morning was turning into afternoon, taking over the magnificent Teppelin city. Memories of the woman he had lost years ago filled him—as they did almost every day—and that of his blood brother Kamina. But if he had learned anything from Kamina's death, he learned to be grateful for the times he spent with the both of them for as long as he possibly could.

The noises from the crowd brought him back to reality, and to the city that had progressed so far and beautifully. The buildings were so much higher than Simon remembered. More kids roamed the streets—some of them beastmen—with their parents. One little girl with two ponytails yelled, "Ouch!" as she tripped while trying to see under his brown hood. Her mother picked her off the street and rubbed her nose clean as she whimpered, trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks.

Knowing he should not be seen by others, Simon only waited to see if she was okay before passing on to the largest building looming over the city. There, his old friend Rossiu, and the council would be waiting for him.

Simon had been contacted by them a few weeks ago. Although he was trying to stay a wanderer and see how the world was progressing, Rossiu said in his hologram message that Simon was their only hope and that this world needed him once more.

The Digger was pleased to have come the night before to watch Gimmy, Darry, and Viral take off to the other worlds and help save those frozen by the Anti-Spirals. It was a fantastic sight to witness; they took off into the sky like a firework.

When several minutes had passed, Simon finally made it to the steps leading up to the building's entrance. A part of him was very nervous. The man's voice shook as he halted, "It's been so long."

Another voice replied to him, "Indeed it has." A figure came out of the darkness. The figure had long, black hair kept in a ponytail, and his forehead noticeably large and gleaming remained still.

"Rossiu?" Simon could hardly believe it. So much of his old friend was the same, yet the edges of his face looked so different.

"Nice to see you again Simon," he smiled lightly—innocent but also wise in its crookedness. "It appears the situation I mentioned as gotten worse." His eyes went right and left, checking to see if the citizens were listening to their conversation.

Simon unveiled his face; blue hair strands ran down his forehead and Boota appeared at his shoulder. The small boar gave a tiny "boo" sound excitingly.

"Lovely to see you as well Boota, you haven't changed much."

Rossiu waved his hand towards the door, "We must hurry! I'm afraid our friends are in danger." His harsh face turned into a deep, regretting frown.

Simon's heart stopped for a moment like it was trying to travel up his throat and end his breath. "Danger?" he quivered. A day hardly passed and yet Gimmy, Darry, Viral, and several others were already in danger?

A part of him wasn't surprised while the other was completely terrified.

Letting Rossiu lead him though the doorway, the Digger thought of only two things: how he could help without Gurren Lagann and if Yoko was here to answer adventure's call as well.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

 **This is just a short prologue to show new readers where I'm going with the story. Old characters will come back and I'll also introduce new ones (hopefully not many). This will basically serve as what I imagined for season 2 of Gurren Lagann. Some characters might not end up where you want them to, but I'm just trying to finish Simon's hero's journey in the best way that I can. The next chapters will be longer and will explain a few questions you might have. I'm planning on making 27 chapters not including this one (just as the show had).**


End file.
